otra loca historia de amor
by Rias Gremory
Summary: otra loca historia de amor


A veces me pregunto por qué es necesario el relacionarse con las otras personas siento que no ganaras nada al hacerlo, sabemos que lo hacemos porque es parte de la naturaleza humana pero creo que sería más fácil el encerrarme en una cueva y evitarme tantos problemas.

Todo me tiene que pasar a mí y no es por parecer una típica adolescente que hace un tornado en un vaso con agua sino que simplemente es la realidad.

Comencemos describiéndome a mi misma…quien soy yo? Esa es la pregunta que me vengo haciendo desde que tengo uso de razón, nunca he sido realmente buena en algo y no destaco en nada en particular, simplemente soy una más del montón, no, no soy ni siquiera parte del montón, soy invisible, nunca me toman en cuenta en nada, pero que se le va a hacer, simplemente tengo que seguir con mi vida y aprender a lidiar con eso.

Rayos que me pasa soy una desquiciada solamente soy una simple extraña que se va a poner a relatar su vida y las cosas que le suceden en su día a día.

Mi nombre es kurusugawa Himeko llevo casi que un año enamorada de una chica su nombre es Himemiya Chikane desde hace tiempo atrás me di cuenta que mis gustos eran diferentes me agradan los chicos pero realmente quienes llaman mi atención son las mujeres y eso lo sé porque ya había sentido atracción por otras chicas antes pero nada se compara con lo que siento por Chikane-chan.

Para mi ella es la mujer más perfecta que pudo haber pisado la tierra todo lo que hace lo hace tan bien y es tan hermosa, desde ayudar a una niña pequeña con su bolsón y comprarle un algodón de azúcar. Hasta comer una simple merienda, sus modales y sus gestos, parece una princesa, además es tan educada y amable, aunque por ratos se mira algo fría y distante con sus amigas y a veces me dicen que mejor no me acerque a ella porque nunca querrá hablar conmigo, me dejara ignorada y pasara de largo como que si yo fuese algún tipo de poste, igual no lo creo Chikane-chan nunca haría algo como eso, me rehúso a creerlo!.

Ahh…-suspiro-todavía recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Chikane-chan fue cuando yo estaba en la entrada del instituto esperando a que mi oto-san me llegara a recoger recuerdo que escuche risas atrás de mi y por instinto volví a ver entonces la vi a ella, era como un ángel, estaba con un grupito de chicas sentadas en el suelo esperando que a ellas también las llegaran a recoger y nuestras miradas se cruzaron ella solo me vio y me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo, luego me marche. Después de ese día no me la había cruzado en casi un mes pero sin que ni para que simplemente me la comencé a encontrar cada vez que yo iba a clases y ella terminaba su almuerzo yo solo me limitaba a observarla, luego todas las alumnas nos teníamos que reunir para un acto donde teníamos que practicar una especie de desfile. Recuerdo que para ese entonces no sabía su nombre asi que me las tuve que ingeniar y le puse "la tía guapa" un apodo un poco extraño he de admitir pero eso que no han escuchado los que vendrán después.

Hahaha después de dos semanas observándola fui a una excursión con ella y claro todas las del grado, ese día si que me he reído, fuimos a reunirnos en la capilla del colegio para ponernos de acuerdo en que autobús nos íbamos a ir cada una por que éramos muchas, en esos momentos yo estaba con una gran hambre y de verdad deseaba comerme un chocolate que me habían regalado hace unos momentos atrás pero vengo y me digo a mi misma "No Himeko, no te puedes comer el chocolate ahorita espérate un momento, por lo menos hasta que salgamos de la capilla, entonces te lo podrás comer" recuerdo que no se por qué mi vista se poso en la banca de la par y allí estaba mi querida musa azulada comiendo una gran bolsa de…PAPAS!, definitivamente la expresión en mi rostro no tenia precio.."Como es posible que yo me este aguantando las ganas de comerme un chocolate y ella saca la gran bolsa de papas y se las come de la manera más descarada posible" (pero se veía tan tierna). Bueno salimos de ahí después de haber rezado (y comido por lo visto) y partimos rumbo a la excursión no hay duda que ese día yo tampoco andaba muy bien pero ella si se había fumado de la verde, si es que poco le falto para que se tirara de la montaña, hasta se había amarrado una bufanda en la cabeza disque con el pretexto que no tenia diadema.

Transcurrió la semana y mi mente ya la había bautizado con otro "singular" apodo ahora le llamaba "la tía de la bolsa de las papas" todo mi círculo de amistades ya sabían quién era claro sin saber su nombre real pero ya se habían escuchado la anécdota del "refrigerio en la capilla" asi que se podría decir que yo la había vuelto famosa.

Onee-san tengo una pregunta que hacerte…

Si por supuesto Himeko nee-chan que se te ofrece.

Uhmm…bueno-ruborizada- tu estas en la misma clase que ella?-señalando a Chikane-…

De quien hablas exactamente? no comprendo a quien me señalas.

Hablo de ella, de la chica que sostiene su merienda en un pequeño empaque de color verde.

Ohh siii ahora se, si yo estoy con ella en mi grado se llama Chikane

Wow Chikane-suspiro- que nombre más hermoso, es decir, me refiero, a que es muy interesante, ummh..ano..jejejeje

Sii Himeko lo que digas-con una sonrisa un poco pervertida-bueno te dejo voy a clases con tu amorcito, bye!

Eres muy mala onee-san-haciendo un leve puchero-está bien nos vemos después.

Después de ese día al menos ya sabía el nombre de la chica que me robaba el sueño…"Chikane, Chikane, Chikane…." Ahora que ya se su nombre, tengo que conocerla mejor, tengo que saber más cosas de ella.

Se acerca el festival deportivo de mi instituto y realmente ya me aburrí de estar ensayando el desfile que hacemos cada año, siempre es lo mismo escoger una chica mona para que sea la madrina y represente cada grado…, creo que me dormiré un rato…!

Hago un pequeño bostezo donde demuestro que estoy a punto de caerme en medio de la cancha a tomar la siesta cuando…POR AME NO MURAKUMO! Esa es…esa es..CHIKANE-CHAN!-mis ojos se abren como platos- acaso ella es la madrina de su sección, la verdad es que no me lo esperaba, pero tampoco no es algo tan difícil de creer, ella es tan guapa y talentosa era obvio que la iban a escoger.

El día del festival deportivo llego… "Chikane no matsura" (si hubiese sido por mi yo asi le habría puesto hahaha) no vi a Chikane-chan en la mañana que era el desfile pero supongo que tuvo que haber venido?! Será que no!? Un momento ahí va! Corre Chikane-chan!...para ser una carrera Chikane-chan se lo toma todo muy a la ligera eso es algo que me encanta de ella que siento que no le importan las opiniones ajenas, yo creo que ni siquiera quería ganar si lo hubiese deseado pudo haber ido más rápido pero asi es Chikane-chan lo más seguro es que prefirió que alguien más ganara, es tan noble.

Yo no sé ni porque les comente a mis amigas de "la tía de la bolsa de las papas" son las personas más indiscretas con las que me pude haber cruzado creo que Chikane-chan ya sospecha de que yo siento algo por ella…solo espero que no lo mal interprete o se vaya a molestar!.

Y claro como no lo va a sospechar si mis amigas cada vez que ella pasa me dan un codazo o me pegan una patada, la verdad es que por ratos pueden llegar a ser algo insoportables, las quiero, pero por momentos también las quiero…matar!

Ahora resulta que volveremos a ir a una excursión(creo que no estudiamos mucho por lo visto) iremos a un jardín botánico…llegamos y lo primero que hago es divisar a Chikane-chan, esta con su grupito de amigas, ojala yo también pudiera estar como ellas riéndome y jugando con mi Chikane…-ahh!-…hey un momento o soy yo o Chikane se dirige hacia acá!

Hey disculpa desde hace rato que estaba observando…el cover de tu celular…podrías mostrármelo bien… (Yo jure que venía a hablarme a mí)

-Ummh…si claro.

-Wow!..kawaiii!-dice Chikane emocionada-

-Hahaha gracias!

-Bueno adiós.

-Are-san te tengo tanta envidia Chikane-chan acaba de hablar contigo

-Sii Himeko pero no hablamos ni dos minutos

-Pero aun asii te dirigió la palabra-soñando despierta-

-Hahaha seguro hime-chan lo que tu digas…

-Hey hime-chan que tal si vamos a tomarnos unas fotos alla en el lago?

-umh…claro risa-chan pero que no para cruzarse el lago tienes que saltar encima de unas piedritas?

las cuales por cierto están muy separadas las unas de las otras…

-jejeje si me descubriste pero igual seria divertido tener una foto de nosotras ahí

-esta bien acepto pues-con una cara no muy convencida-

-Oyeeeee! Hime-chan apresúrate no te vamos a estar esperando aquí hasta navidad!

-gomenne rika-chan pero es que me da un poco de miedo atravesarme las piedras se ve que están muy lisas

-joooo! Hime-chan siempre ha sido muy cobarde! No me sorprende

-no molestes rika-chan esta bien alla voy-saltando las piedras de una manera muy "peculiar"

Vale Hime chan queríamos que te apresuraras pero no era para que te saltaras las piedras asi! –decían hasta reírse a mas no poder

-pero que esta vez si te has pasado de payasa himeko hahaha es que que te creías, parecías un venado pero es que ni los conejos saltan asi

-bueno ya estoy aquí asi que nos vamos a tomar la foto o que? –decia con los mofletes inflados

-Ok terminamos aunque creo que se nos acabo la memoria de la cámara pero bueno por lo menos tenemos unas bonitas fotografías además del recuerdo y buen momento que nos hiciste pasar hime-chan

-ya basta con ustedes dos par de burlonas después les pasara algo parecido o peor y sere yo quien me burle wajajajaja –y esa risa? Bueno que importa- wajajaja un momento pero que estoy viendo…?

-hime-chan que te sucede estas mas blanca que un papel acaso te pasa algo? Te sientes mal?

-MI MADRE! Acaso en todo este rato que he estado haciendo payasadas saltando como..venado? –asi dijeron verdad?-y todo lo demás ella me estaba observando?

-pero quien? De que estas hablando? Quien te estaba observando?

-pero quien mas? Ella-señalando hacia unas pequeñas mesitas donde se encontraba Chikane tomando un refresco con sus amigas

Si asi era en todo el rato que himeko se la había pasado haciendo tonterías y parloteando con sus amigas, haciendo una sesión de modelaje por lo visto, riéndose como maniatica y saltando como animal salvaje a punto de ser cazado en el bosque, su queridísima miya-sama había estado desde lo mas tranquila en una mesa debajo de la copa de un árbol refrescándose con una bebida y bueno como decirlo? Disfrutando del show de hime-chan!

-alguien dispáreme ahorita! Pero que vergüenza solo espero regresar rápido al colegio

-bueno hime-chan tu deseo se ha cumplido por que en realidad ya nos vamos, pero antes de irnos ire a comprar unas plantitas que tienen en venta es que están tan lindas!-dijo risa emocionada

Y asi transcurrió el trayecto hasta que volvieron al instituto…

Yeay! Acabamos de regresar del jardín botánico, la verdad es que ya me estaba aburriendo mucho ahí, me gustan las flores habían muchas que eran muy bonitas y habían muchas plantas que no conocía sus nombres, pero lo que si no me gusto fueron esos horribles animales parecían unos lagartos gigantes bajando de los arboles que miedo!

-Are-chan acompáñame a traer nuestras cosas al salón ya vuelvo risa…

-HIMEKOOOOOOO! No sabes lo que me acaba de suceder

-pero que te sucede por que me gritas asi es cierto que me tarde un rato alla arriba pero es que are-chan me estaba pasando unas canciones al celular

-NO ES ESO! Es que no tienes ni idea lo que me acaba de pasar con "la tia de la bolsa de las papas"

-shhhh! Baja la voz acaso quieres que alguien oiga el apodo!, se supone que ese es el chiste de poner apodos que la gente no se de cuenta de que estamos hablando de ellos!

-OK pero cállate y escuchame…venia yo con mi plantita ya ves esa tan linda que me compre aunque me hubiera comprado otra pero ya no me sobro efectivo en realidad no me debería de quejar tanto si no es por que tu onee-san me presto algo de dinero no me hubiera podido comprar nada…

-AL GRANO HERMANA! El punto aquí es que te hizo "la tia"?

-ME TOCO LAS NALGAS!

-que p****? Que te hizo que? Pero como? Cuando? Donde? porque…(no a mi…)?

-no lo se! todo paso tan rápido, yo estaba con mi planta y por accidente se me cayo y cuando quise recogerla ella me ayudo pero entonces a mi se me cayo mi estuche y antes de levantarme solo sentí a alguien que poso su mano en mi derriere asi que volvi a ver y pues la única que estaba atrás de mi era ella y tenia la cara tan pero tan rojaaaa!

- Estas hablando en serio? Pero no crees que fue un accidente? Quizás ella no te las quería tocar? Quizás quería ver si eran reales ya ves que las tienes un poco grandes hahahaha bueno yo solo digo hahahaha

- Si muy graciosa pero no bromeo si es que hasta me las apretó! Lastima que no estuvieras aca para verlo…

- Y aunque hubiera estado no hubiera querido ver! Pero por eso mismo te las apretó por que quería ver donde estaba el silicón hahaha

- Ahhggg! di lo que quieras yo solo te lo comente por que venia un poco estupefacta de lo que me acababa de suceder pero si no me crees esta bien! Por cierto me voy adiós Hime-chan nos vemos mañana

- Ok adiós risa-chan nos vemos!

Ay no risa-chan esta un poco loca creo que el sol y no haber tomado agua todo el dia le afecto mucho a esta pobre chica! mira que decir que Chikane-chan le toco las nalgas es algo que no lo puedo creer al menos que en realidad si haya pasado? No pero que tonterías dices himeko como Chikane-chan haría semejante cosa es absurdo! O talvez le guste risa-chan he oído rumores de que a Chikane-chan le gustan mas las chicas pero que no se supone que tiene novio? Bueno eso fue lo que me dijo onee-san. Haber si recuerdo como fue la platica que tuve con onee-san…

Esto paso hace como dos semanas recuerdo que onee-san me llego a sacar de mi almuerzo que tenia con risa y rika por que se supone que teníamos que hablar de algo "privado" la verdad es que onee-san es un poco…bueno como decirlo "excéntrica" y pues la gente se le queda viendo raro, últimamente he sentido que la gente también posa sus ojos en mi cuando hablo con ella preguntandose de que tanto conversamos y hasta han sacado rumores de que soy su novia! Algo que me desconcierta mucho no entiendo por que siempre tienen que andar de chambrosos deberian preguntar primero y sacarse sus dudas de una vez en vez de andar diciendo semejante tipo de barbaridades además onee-san ya tiene novia y es muy mujeriega, solo la quiero como amiga yo a quien amo es a Chikane-chan. Bueno me desvie un poco del tema, la platica fue algo asi…

-Hi-me-ko! Necesito hablar contigo…

-umh claro oneesan pero tiene que ser ahorita?- a himeko no se le puede interrumpir cuando come hahaha

-pues SI! Y es urgente por favor levantate que necesito discutir un asunto a las ya!...

-esta bien…buenos chicas las alcanzo después cuando toque el timbre ok-me pregunto por que onee-san no me dice las cosas con rika y risa enfrente.

-hey risa tu sabes por que esa chica se llevo a hime-chan?

- No honestamente no lo se, ellas son buenas amigas y supongo que quizás tenían que discutir de algún tema en privado

-bueno hime-chan te he traido aquí por que necesito hablar contigo de algo

-la cara que tiene onee-san esta un poco seria me pregunto si todo andara bien-ok onee-san habla soy todo oídos

-bueno en primer lugar himeko te necesito preguntar como demonios y de donde surgió tu trauma y obsesion por Chikane?

-jejeje –jugando con sus dedos- no lo se todo paso asi de repente solo la vi el otro dia que corria como loca recuerdas? para el desfile.

Quizás no la hayas visto pero yo si, teníamos que quedarnos en el colegio ensayando y ella por no hacerle caso al maestro se fue y regreso como 3 horas después según ella no la iban a ver e iba por todo el medio de la cancha escondiéndose en medio de las chicas como si de postes de luz se tratasen y ella interpretaba algún tipo de espia solo le hacia falta su sombrero y lupa al mas puro estilo "sherlock Holmes" –riendose por lo bajo, imaginándose a su querida Chikane en semejante vestuario- mas que ya era tarde y estaba algo oscuro pero que mal espia resulto chocandose con todo a su paso y pateando a medio mundo creando un gran alboroto no hace falta decir que la descubrió el maestro y se gano una muy fea cara por parte de el y un gesto de desaprobación ese fue el dia en que pensé que ella era genial.

-ya veo pero tiene que haber otras cosas.

-bueno si pienso que es genial por que debe llevar buenas notas y …

-espera un momento- riendose con sorna- llevar buenas notas? Chikane? De donde has sacado eso?

-ahn…? No? No lleva buenas notas?

-bueno no va ni bien ni mal pero la verdad es que va mas que todo mal

-(no se por que siento como que si me lo dijera para decepcionarme)- es enserio? Chikane no lleva buenas notas? Ahora pienso que es…todavía mas genial!

-pero como?-(tal parece que esta chica no me entendio o esta mal de la cabeza) (creo que voto por la segunda)-pero que no me dijiste que la admirabas por que llevaba buenas notas?

-No. Dije que la admiraba por eso pero nunca dije que esa era mi razón principal. Ademas yo tampoco llevo buenas notas, ahora siento que nos parecemos mas y me siento mas unida a ella, no crees?

-bueno si eso creo…si tu lo dices…-con la cara un poco desencajada

-(parece que esta un poco confundida por que no me decepcione, pero se perfectamente que onee-san tiende a sobre exagerar las cosas y además le gusta fanfarronear de que es la mas inteligente de la clase y claro con sus notas todos los demás quedamos siempre abajo, ya que solo lleva nueves y dieces)-de todas maneras no me importan las notas de Chikane, a mi me importa como es ella como persona, por cierto quisiera conocerla un poco mejor y pues ya que tu vas en su mismo salón te molestaría explicarme un poco mas acerca de cómo es ella?

-umh bueno no creo que sea conveniente pero que es exactamente lo que quieres que te cuente de ella?

-no lo se, cualquier cosa que sea de Chikane me es de mucha ayuda para saber mas de ella-tampoco no es que sea una acosadora jejeje- por ejemplo dime ella es tu amiga o solo tu conocida?

-a decir verdad creo que no la considero mi amiga, asi que la única forma de describirla es como alguien que esta en mi mismo salón

-pero estoy un poco confundida, siempre que la veo hablando contigo tu te miras feliz y ella también te habla muy alegremente

-bueno pero eso solo es por que todos los humanos sabemos mentir muy bien en especial ella creeme si me habla solo lo hace por querer sacar provecho de mi.

-que! Pero que estas diciendo? Por que dices semejantes cosas?-(que le sucede a esta chica?)

-es la verdad! Solo me habla por que le convengo, por que quiere que le de copia de mis tareas o por que quiere que le de copia de los exámenes, o que le preste dinero o la acompañe a la tienda o cosas asi.

-esto es enserio!? Pero dime y que tal es con las demás personas?

-solo te puedo decir que es una pesada hay unas cuantas personas con las que es amable pero son muy pocas con las personas que le desagradan puede llegar a ser un poco mala.

-pero que demonios! Que clase de persona es a la que admiro! Pero dime…desconozco si tiene novio pero no me digas que aparte de todo esto que me acabas de contar también es de esas chicas que le gusta meterse con muchos chicos?

-Si. Para tu mala suerte! Si tiene novio, y si a lo que te refieres es a que si es una chica "buscona" pues no en todo el sentido de la palabra porque es mas de pensamiento que de acción.

- Onee-san déjame decirte que ya me complicaste toda! A que te refieres con que es de pensamiento y no de acción?

- A lo que me refiero hime-chan es que tal vez no es que engañe a su novio pero le gusta coquetear mucho con los otros chicos y hacerles ilusiones.

- No es por faltarte el respeto pero quisieras decirme cómo es que tu estas tan enterada de su vida y de sus cosas?-ya estaba comenzando a alterarse-

- Está bien te lo diré el año pasado que yo la conocí en un curso de verano que tuvimos que hacer, me llegaron muchos rumores acerca de ella me dijeron que ella tenía novio sin embargo había tenido el descaro de invitar a otro chico a una fiesta a la que ella iba a ir y lo peor es que el chico ya tenía novia pero el también de cínico le siguió la corriente y se termino apareciendo en la fiesta para verla, su novia que también es una chica de acá por cierto, pero no puedo decir quién es, se entero de lo que había sucedido…no tengo ni la más remota idea de si corto a su novio o qué, pero ella junto con su grupito de amigas estaban planeando golpear a Chikane.

- Golpearla? Que están locas? Que tipo de bravuconas se creen, incivilizadas, salvajes, las cosas se arreglan hablando no agrediendo- la verdad es que estaba conmocionada-como es que esas tipas querían golpear a MI Chikane-chan!

- Emh discúlpame Himeko pero dijiste "TU" Chikane…?

- No sabia en que momento lo había dicho pero si había dicho "MI" Chikane…y bueno que mas daba, la verdad es que si había algo que tenia que aceptar es que estaba perdidamente enamorada de la chica ojos zafiro pero aun asi la idea de decir el pronombre "MI" le sonaba un poco ridiculo ya que ella no era de su propiedad y ni siquiera se habían dirigido la palabra pero en el fondo de su alma si deseaba poder decir eso, decir que era suya, que Chikane era "SU" chica y de nadie mas!- hahaha en serio lo dije? Ni cuenta me di- (que forma mas tonta de mentir Himeko)

- Bueno creo que la platica se nos extendió mas de lo que me imagine, ya sono el timbre, nos vemos nee-chan!

- Ok onee-san nos vemos después (la verdad es que te quiero mucho onee-san pero Chikane-chan se ha robado mi corazón y aunque me hayas dicho todas esas cosas no puedo creerte. Se que ella no es capaz de hacer eso…)

- Oye Hime-chan! Risa estaba preguntando por ti! Ya ha subido al salón apresúrate si no quieres llegar tarde.

- Arigatou! Rika-chan ya voy espérame. No se por que siento una mirada fría que me penetra la espalda, en esos momentos llegue hasta donde estaba Risa y cuando me di la vuelta para entrar al salón solo pude notar que Chikane venía detrás de mí. Acaso era su mirada la que sentia? Pero porque me mira de esa forma tan extraña? Seria por que me vio hablando con onee-san, sabra que era de ella de quien estaba hablando?

- Himeko que te sucede? Otra vez estas palida, no será que tienes anemia? O…ahora que lo pienso siempre te sucede lo mismo cuando vez a Chikane pasar o le tienes miedo cosa que no me explicaría el porque o estas enamorada de ella.

- Pero que cosas dices Risa!-dandole un buen golpe en el brazo, no es que fuera salvaje pero cuando se ponía nerviosa no controlaba bien su fuerza-

- Entonces que es lo que te sucede con ella?

- (no puedo decirle que estoy enamorada, algún dia se lo dire pero no será hoy!)- no es nada es solo que cuando la vi que venia para aca me venia viendo con una mirada un poco intensa y pues todavía no se el porque de hacer eso.

- Bueno Hime-chan tu sabes que ella de por si tiene unos ojos azules muy bonitos pero su mismo color hace que su mirada se vea mas profunda y fría como que si te pudiera atravesar el alma es por eso que la sientes un poco fuerte pero no creo que tenga algo en contra tuya.

- Hahaha si debe ser eso(creo que después van a pensar que estoy loca, ya la verdad no se que pensar)quizás solo estoy un poco paranoica.

Había pasado una semana después de eso y yo seguia creyendo que Chikane me miraba extraño bueno la verdad es que todo el dia había sido un poco inusual ya que mi querida princesa había recibido en la dirección del colegio una caja con…DONAS! Que es esto primero papas luego donas esta mujer solo vive comiendo o que? Me percate que andaba con la cajita repleta de las deliciosas frituras de arriba para abajo como que si de un dichoso premio se tratase…

-oye Himeko! Ven para aca!

-quisieras esperarte risa yo no te estoy apresurando cuando vas al baño o si? Asi que dejame ir en paz

-bueno no te desesperes tanto no es cierto tu no me molestas cuando yo voy pero yo porque solo voy una vez no como tu que vas casi que cinco veces en el dia ya pareces chicharra, oye segura que no estas enferma del estomago? O es porque tienes la vejiga pequeña? Noo ya se…si, como no se me ocurrió mira que tu delgadez no es muy normal que digamos…

-calmate pero que te pasa! Que es lo que me estas queriendo decir, yo no tengo ningún desorden en todo caso la loca a la hora de comer eres tu. Mira que toda la vida regalas tus sándwiches y te vas a comprar golosinas a la tienda sabiendo que tienes gastritis pero ahí es cosa tuya si te quieres morir, yo no te detengo.

-bueno que cruel sabes te esperare afuera te apuras…

-Risa-chan!, risa-chan, ri-saaa-chaaaan bueno y esta tia donde es que se mete? Se que me tarde un poco (20 min.) pero no era para que me dejara ahí tirada

-hey Himeko ven apresúrate estoy aquí-decia la chica saltando como que si tuviera pulgas-pero apresúrate tortuga!

Comencé a caminar hacia donde estaba Risa cuando de repente me di cuenta que estaba enfrente del salón de Chikane-chan me detuve justo en el umbral de la puerta y cuando vi que ella estaba dentro lo único que pude hacer es retroceder y largarme de ahí cual delincuente como huyendo de una escena del crimen.

-Himeko y ahora por que vienes corriendo como si te hubieras escapado del manicomio-decia rika con un gesto entre preocupado pero mas que todo divertido.

Yo traia una cara de espanto y se me helo la sangre cuando comienzo a oir que alguien me llamaba…

HIMEKOO HIMEKOO PERO PORQUE CORRES? DIMEEEE PORQUE NO QUISISTE ENTRAR AL SALON! HIMEKOOOOOOOO!...

Era la psicópata de risa corriendo tras de mi y traia de la mano a onee-san la cual corria con cuidado de no caerse pero lo que mas le preocupaba no era su seguridad si no lo que traia en su mano y eso era…UNA DONA!


End file.
